1. Field
This disclosure relates to a light emitting device and/or a light emitting device package.
2. Background
Studies and researches on a light emitting device and a light emitting device package have been actively carried out.
The light emitting device is a semiconductor light emitting device or a semiconductor light emitting diode formed of a semiconductor material to convert electrical energy into light.
In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the LED is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the light emitting diode have been performed.
In addition, light emitting devices are increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display, a display device such as an electronic display board, and a lighting device such as a streetlamp.